Dark and Mysterious
by dabrealokn
Summary: "Why are you helping me, Stark?" Tony chuckled. "Well, for one thing, you showed up half naked, begging for my assistance. Second, I'm half drunk."
1. Chapter 1

1

Anthony Stark was tired. He'd been working on suits for days on end, without so much as a water break. He had to get the newest software that he'd developed downloaded, otherwise there would be a major malfunction. Tony wiped sweat off his forehead, unbearably hot in the lab. "JARVIS, turn off the lights."

'Yes, sir'

Tony left, and walked upstairs. He grabbed a whiskey from the bar, and flopped into bed, drinking straight from the bottle. He was halfway through the bottle when he heard a crash from outside. Grumbling, Tony decided to check on what the loud noise was. As he walked out of his room, he noticed a blue body on the middle of his living room floor.

As he neared it, Tony realized that the face vaguely resembled Loki, the god of mischief. He poked it with his foot. The body stirred, and red eyes opened. Tony yelped, and hopped back.

"Please. I require assistance, Anthony." The voice slurred, sounding drunk to some degree. "Um, who are you? What are you?" Tony offered a hand to the figure lying on his floor.

"It is I, Loki Laufeyson, God of mischief and chaos. I have come seeking your assistance due to my unstable condition." Tony didn't snatch his hand back when the god grabbed his hand. As Loki struggled to pull himself up, Tony noticed a large open wound on his back. "How'd that get there, Loki?"

Loki mumbled something, and then more audibly said that he needed a wrap for his wounds.

Anthony went to his bathroom and got gauze and an antibacterial gel. As he returned, he saw Loki lying face down on the couch, his back up. "M'kay, Reindeer Games, want me to rub this in or you?" Tony heard a large sigh. "I can't reach my own back, Anthony, of course you have to do it. Don't worry, I am in no state to attack you, and I trust you will not harm me."

Tony shrugged, and started rubbing the gel onto Loki's back. He heard groans of pain, that eventually died down. Tony grabbed the wrap, and lifted Loki's midsection as to slide the gauze under. As he was wrapping the wound, Loki whispered. "Why are you helping me, Stark?" Tony chuckled. "Well, for one thing, you showed up on my living room floor half naked, begging for my help. Second, I'm half drunk."

When Anthony finished up, he carefully helped Loki up, leading the taller man to the bed. He helped him in, and brought the blanket up for Loki. "Thank you, Anthony."

"No problem, Reindeer Games. Sleep tight."


	2. Chapter 2

2

The morning after Loki's dramatic arrival, Tony set JARVIS about ordering breakfast while he went to wake the Norse god. When he walked in, however, the taller man was awake, and reading a book, a few others scattered around the floor. "Well, you're up already. Guess there's no point in me coming in go wake you up." The corners of Loki's mouth curled up. "You can come over. It is your bedroom, after all."

Tony casually walked over to the bed, and Loki tugged on his arm, a notion for him to sit on the bed. Tony did as the god wanted him to, snuggling right close, and peeking at what Loki was reading.

"Hm. What's this?"

"It's called a book, Anthony. You read the words that are printed on the pages." Loki smirked.

Tony grabbed for the book, but Loki made it move to the dresser with a slight wave of his hand. Anthony pouted.

"I just wanted to know what it was called!"

"If you must know, it's an Asgardian book. It's written in a language you couldn't understand."

"Well, you could teach me," the suggestive voice Tony used sounded _way_ too sexual, and he immediately regretted it. But, to his surprise, Loki tilted his head, kissed Tony's cheek, and dragged his tongue up to lick Stark's ear.

"We might could arrange that, Stark."

{.o.o.o.}

"JARVIS, what time is it?"

'It is currently 4 in the afternoon, Sir."

Tony curled up next to his cuddle partner, who hadn't waken up from his nap yet. They had eaten breakfast, Tony had switched wraps for Loki's back, and then they had taken a nap. He crawled out of bed, careful to not wake Loki. He walked into the lab. His software hadn't downloaded. "JARVIS, why hasn't my newest file been downloaded?"

'It seems that the file is not compatible with the current suit.'

Tony groaned, and started tinkering with his newest model. "How do we fix that problem, then?"

'It seems you simply take out the wiring and rewire to make it compatible.'

A huge sigh from Tony proved that he was less than thrilled to have to completely remodel a suit. After hours of tearing apart suits, Tony heard a little cough. He turned, and Loki was there, sitting in a rolley chair in the corner.

"Oh, uh, how long have you been there?" Tony asked sheepishly. He earned a smirk in return. "Long enough, Stark. Maybe two hours?"

"Oh...you could have said something, you know. I could've stopped, and helped. How did you get down here anyway without screaming in pain and-"

"Anthony," Loki held a hand up. "I used my magic. Also, it is quite alright, as watching you work is quite cute."

Tony felt red creep up his face. God, this guy was _really_ hot, even just words made him sound super sexy. He just stared at the lengthy man sprawled on the chair. Loki slowly got up, and strode over to Anthony. The god ran his hand over Tony's cheek, and leaned in. Tony closed the distance, the two sharing their first kiss together. Loki didn't push into it, and Tony didn't either. They respected each other, through this kiss.

Eventually they had to breathe, and after a couple breaths, the two were back at it, a little more aggressive. Tony grabbed for the edge of Loki's shirt, and tugged it over the god's head, careful of the bandages. They broke apart as Loki pulled Tony's top off as well, and they gaped at each other for a good five seconds before coming back together; hands running over the other's exposed skin. Before either of them knew it, pants where off and Loki was stroking Tony. After a couple minutes, Anthony had the Norse god bent over and he was pushing into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I don't know where this story is going... suggestions?** **Also, I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! AGH!**

{.o.o.o.}

3

Tony awoke in bed, hearing the heavy breathing of Loki. Tony grinned, thinking about the previous night. Oh, how wonderful their time together was. It was quite brilliant. He sat up, and carefully slid out of bed, as to not wake the demigod. He walked to the bathroom, glancing into the mirror as he passed. God, he looked horrible. Tony had huge, dark circles under his eyes, and a dead look was etched into his face.

Tony closed the door, and took a shower. He had to clear his mind, and get ready for the day. After he had been thoroughly rinsed, he hopped out and grabbed a towel. As he wrapped it around his waist, Tony heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come on in!" He chirped.

The door slowly opened, and Loki tentatively glanced inside the bathroom.

"Is now a good time, Tony?"

"I don't care, what's up?"

Loki walked into the bathroom, and sidled up next to Tony.

"Well, first off, I need my bandages changed. Second, I was wondering if we could go out and maybe do something? I'm absolutely disgusted staying inside all day, which I've been doing for a while, now."

Tony glanced at Loki.

"Of course we can do something outside. I just don't want you in pain."

A small smile popped up on his face, as he looked the mortal in the eyes.

"Bandages first, then an outing."

Tony grinned.

{.o.o.o.}

After a big breakfast, bandage changing, and _maybe_ something else, the two finally made it outside. Loki was wearing tight black jeans and a green sweatshirt, and Tony had on an AC/DC shirt. Again.

Loki wasn't too fond of the group. Their constant screaming over the actual music made him upset. However, he thought Tony looked absolutely adorable in it as he showed Loki around Manhattan. Every once in a while, Tony would catch him staring, but just responded with a cocky grin.

The last time Loki was in New York, he had been attacking. This time around, he was simply sightseeing. He enjoyed walking around the city, looking in shop windows and staring up at the tall buildings surrounding them. Another nice sight was definitely Tony... wait, what was he thinking? He was a villian, and Tony a superhero! Besides, who would love Loki? He was a horrible excuse of a living being!

Tony turned as Loki stopped walking behind him.

"What's up, Lokes?"

Loki looked up, caught off guard.

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just thinking about how last time I was here I tried to kill everyone."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to worry about that, now. Come on, let's go!"

Tony grabbed Loki's hand, pulling him along behind.

They had been walking around for hours, but they finally walked into a quaint little cafe. They grabbed a table in the corner, and sat across from each other. Tony looked at Loki, taking in his furrowed eyebrows while trying to decide what to order. He thought it was adorable, the way Loki was so concerned about little things like that; ordering off a menu. After a few minutes, Tony realized he was still staring at Loki, and Loki had made eye contact. Tony widened his eyes in embarrassment, and quickly looked away.

"I didn't mind." was all Loki said.

Eyes immediately snapped back up to meet his, dark brown and loving. Loki found himself unable to break the gaze they shared.

After they ordered, neither one could look away, Tony staring because Loki was stunning, and Loki because he couldn't figure out what Tony thought of him.

 **Sorry for lack of updates! I haven't checked back in a while because I thought no one saw this, so I would definitely appreciate more feedback on what you guys want to see! By the way, I do have school, and will try for chapters every other day.**

 **Disclaimer: I fucking love AC/DC**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tony Stark was in love. He made this realization weeks after Loki should've left, but didn't. Their relationship had skyrocketed, and the tabloids were always reporting on Tony's newest "fling". He, however, knew that this thing with Loki, it wasn't a one-night stand. Loki lived in the tower, sharing a room with Tony. Every day they woke up in each others arms, gasping for air, trying to come back to reality after nightmares.

Loki didn't know what he felt towards Stark. Sure, the man was lovely, and his eyes were gorgeous, and his clothes stretched in all the right places, but Loki just couldn't understand! Why could Stark love him? Why _should_ he be loved by the man? He didn't deserve anything; he was a horrid guy. As it turned out, tough, Tony disagreed completely with Loki's thoughts.

One bright afternoon, the two were strewn across the couch, limbs every which way, entangled in each other. Loki's head was on Tony's lap, and Tony was messing with the god's raven locks. They were watching a shitty reality tv show, and Anthony wasn't paying any attention at all; he was focused on Loki, and only Loki.

Loki looked up, making eye contact with Stark.

"Reindeer Games, can I ask a question?"

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Loki's mouth at the old nickname.

"What is it, dear Anthony?"

A big sigh filled the silence.

"Are we dating? Or could we date? Or do we need to let people know we're dating? Or do they already know? Or-"

He was stopped by a light kiss on the lips.

"We can date, if you would like, Tony. I do not mind at all. I have become quite fond of you, you pesky mortal." Loki was greeted by a kiss as well, though this was deeper, more desperate. Shirts were thrown across the room (being careful around the bandages, of course), and the two took to admiring the other. Tony kissed Loki again, biting the god's bottom lip to get in.

{.o.o.o.}

After a long afternoon of making out and cuddling, Tony was lying in bed, fully awake, listening to Loki breathe. He simply adored the man next to him. Which, as weird as it may seem, it felt natural; like they were meant to be together. Tony sighed at that thought. He never imagined that he would be dating the enemy of the Avengers. But, to be honest, he didn't give a shit what they thought; he never wanted to be a part of it.

After a few hours of listening to Loki, Tony decided to get out of bed. He carefully lifted the sheets off his half-naked body, and returned them around his opposite. The god didn't stir. Tony grabbed his shirt, put it on, and went to the kitchen. When he arrived, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Clint?"

Clint glanced up, smirking.

"Hey, Tony. Where is he?"

Tony stared.

"Who?"

"Loki! We know he's been here, thanks to the magazines, but there's been a suspicious signal popping up." Clint sighed.

"He's half healed, there's no way he could be using big magic. You're just trying to find an excuse to get Loki in SHIELD custody!" Tony exclaimed.

With a big eye roll, Clint stalked off towards the elevator.

"Whatever, Tony. You'll see you're wrong soon enough."

{.o.o.o.}

Four hours later, Loki woke up. Sweaty and alone, he gasped for air as he sat up, frantically searching for his attacker. He had to be here somewhere... ' _Oh, oh. It's another nightmare.'_ He slowly threw the covers off, glad for the cool air on his body.

He opened the door, and stomped into the kitchen. Tony was there already, a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him. Loki plopped onto the stool next to him, and snatched a bacon strip off the dish.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Tony cried.

"Too bad."

A big sigh from Tony. Good. Loki succeeded in his mission to make him pissed. He stuffed the pig into his mouth, noticing the crispy texture.

"Hm. Cooked how I like it?"

"Yeah, I knew you liked bacon crunchy."

"Ah. I see." Loki finished the bacon.

"Well, I plan on going out today. I have things to do. See you." He got up abruptly, ignoring the look on Stark's face. He left the building.

Tony was confused. Was Loki behind his back? What was going on?

 **As always, suggestions are DEFINITELY welcome! Give me suggestions, criticisms, anything! I can handle it!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Loki hopped across the street, happy to be outside again. He rushed down the sidewalk, carefully avoiding contact. His wounds still hurt, though they were healing. He turned right at the end of the street and smacked into a blonde girl.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed.

Loki glanced up. She had wavy hair and wore green.

"Let me help you up!" She grabbed his hand, and yanked him to his feet.

"Erm, thank you. My apologies." Loki brushed himself off, and continued walking down the street.

He felt like he was being watched. Everytime he went around a corner there was a streak of green behind him. ' _It's just because you're paranoid, Loki. Nothing else. You're paranoid.'_ He eventually came upon his destination; the old warehouse. He slid through the shadowed back door, thankful for being extremely skinny. As he walked into the main room, Loki noticed the figure. His brother.

"Thor."

"Hello, brother. You've requested my assistance?"

"Ah, yes. I have." Loki sighed as Thor grabbed him into a bear hug.

"So, what is it? I am glad to offer my help."

"Yes... don't take this the wrong way. Am I supposed to love a mortal?"

The look on Thor's face said it all; he knew what was happening.

"Man of Iron?"

"Erm, well. I suppose, yes."

Thor grinned.

"Hm. I would say you aren't _supposed_ to love a mortal, but you very well _could_. Take Jane and I, for example. She is mortal; I am not. But it works."

Loki sighed.

"Yes, but Anthony is special! He's fragile. One wrong move on my part could break him!"

"I do not think that is the case; Stark is stronger than you might think."

"Mentally and physically," he added after seeing Loki's face.

"Yes, yes. I have acquired the information I needed. I shall leave you to your day."

"Goodbye, Brother. Stay in touch."

"Never," was Loki's response as he walked out of the warehiuse and into the sun. His green sweatshirt felt very warm now, and he kind of regretted wearing it.

Now to head back to Tony's place and confess.

{.o.o.o.}

Tony was asleep in his workshop when Loki arrived. Loki used this to his advantage, grabbing a new shirt, this one more lightweight. He returned to Tony, and poked his arm.

"Anthony,"

"Mrmm."

"Anthony, darling. Wake up."

One eye opened.

"Loki!" Tony shot straight up, hitting Loki in the jaw with his head.

"Oh my God, sorry, Loki!" Loki only shrugged.

"It does not matter to me. I need to talk with you, Stark."

"Oh, okay. Take a seat, Reindeer Games. What's up?"

Loki sat next to Tony, and sighed.

"First off, I am not one to show emotion. Second, I think I love you."

 **Short chapter, sorry! Been sitting on a plane, so I decided to write another chapter! More to come. As always, SUGGESTIONS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four days and lots of sex after Loki's love confession, Tony had his heart set on marrying this man. It didn't have to be soon; but it needed to happen. _He_ needed it to happen. Loki was the best thing to ever happen to Anthony. Better than Pepper. Better than everything in the world that Tony enjoyed. Hell, it was quite possibly better than leaving Afghanistan.

They were lying in bed, limbs tangled everywhere, holding each other. That was when Tony decided he was going out to get a ring. Just to have on hand, just in case.

"Loki,"

"Mmm,"

"I love you."

"I love you as well, Anthony." Loki said with a smile. "But I need sleep. Leave me in peace."

Tony grinned, but didn't talk. He'd leave his partner alone, and think about when he should propose. How he should he propose. And most importantly, what the living _fuck_ he was gonna do if Loki refused.

{.o.o.o.}

Tony had bought a silver band, with green emerald flecks in it. He knew Loki loved green, and figured the different ring would make him happy. If he even _wanted_ the ring, accepting Tony's hand in marriage.

A few days later, they were in a park, shuffling down the sidewalk, pointing out oddities that lined the street; that dog is wearing shoes, that lady has a long neck, things like that.

They sat on a bench, Loki resting his legs on Tony's lap, arms behind his head.

"I suppose I could get used to Midguard, if I decide to keep you as my pet."

"Pet?" Tony chuckled.

"Yes, my pet. You have always been, whether you realized it or not."

"Damn, Loki. That's pretty sexy."

A slight grin played on Loki's lips.

"Perhaps,"

 **That's all I got... pretty short but I figured I should add _something_ , otherwise some people would be up my ass.. * _ahem_ ***

 **Yeah. I'm having trouble recently focusing on things, not just with writing, but everything. Reviews, reviews, reviews, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki couldn't stand it. The constant fear of being caught haunted him, and he just wished, with all his heart (if he even had one), that it would stop. He and Tony had been dating for almost a month now, and the paranoia he Loki was experiencing was horrible, and Tony could tell something was wrong. He was constantly asking what was going on, and how he could help.

But that would give it away. Loki couldn't talk about how he felt. It wasn't part of the plan.

None of this was.

 _Absolutely none of it._

{.o.o.o.}

Tony sighed happily. He had just finished a large meal at a restaurant with Loki, and they were now walking hand in hand down the sidewalk.

"Are you feeling well, Tony?"

"Yeah. Just happy."

"Hm."

Stealing a glance at Loki, Anthony noticed a frown upon his face.

"Are _you_ feeling well?" He asked.

"What? Oh. Yes, I feel quite well."

"Okay,"

And that was that. Tony and Loki eventually went back home, after a few more exchanges.

"Loki,"

"Yes?"

"...just know I love you." And with that, Anthony Stark rolled over in the bed, his back to Loki.

Before he fell asleep, he heard words.

"I love you, as well."

 **A/N: Another short chapter, apologies. I really do need ideas, feel free to leave any kind of criticism, even negative! Also, I am struggling with really bad writer's block right now. I am updating _You're the only friend I got_ in a few hours.**


End file.
